


A Million Little Times

by seekrest



Series: Spideychelle Bingo [14]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: (I’ll see myself out), (get it? Jury? Cause they’re lawyers?), (sort of), F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, MJ knows something’s going on, Michelle Jones is a Little Shit, Minor Matt Murdock/Foggy Nelson, POV Outsider, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Protective Foggy Nelson, canon nudged so far left it doesn’t even exist, its just me and my whims now, jury’s out on what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekrest/pseuds/seekrest
Summary: MJ knows something is going on at Murdock and Nelson. It's a summer internship. She should not get involved in office politics. She should not care about what's going on when her bosses leave for the night. She should especially not be interested in why Spider-Man keeps showing up.But she does.MJ's always been very observant.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Matt Murdock, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: Spideychelle Bingo [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845310
Comments: 33
Kudos: 86
Collections: Team Red Server Valentine's Day Pop





	A Million Little Times

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s my submission for the Team Red Valentine’s Day Event-- “Expressions of Love”!
> 
> Incredible art embedded into the fic by [ @shelbsart](https://shelbsart.tumblr.com/)!!!!

“You got this. You got this. You got this,” Michelle whispered to herself, straightening her back before moving her hand to knock at the door. 

Before she gets a chance to, the door swings open-- catching her off guard in a way that’s unfamiliar to her as she stares at the person who opened the door.

“Hello. Michelle, right?” The man asks, smiling at her as he rests one hand on the door and the other firmly gripping a white cane. 

“Yes-- hi, sorry,” she says, smiling back at him as the man extends his free hand out to her. Michelle takes it, giving a firm handshake as he says, “Matt Murdock.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Murdock. I’m here for the interview,” Michelle says definitively as they shake hands only for him to say, “Please. Call me Matt.”

He lets her hand go, motioning towards the open office. “Come on in.”

 _You got this. You got this. You got this,_ Michelle whispers to herself like a mantra as she nods to him once-- taking a step into the office.

It’s… about what she expected from what the website looked like. It wasn’t fancy, but Michelle wasn’t interested in the fancy firms that half her classmates had scrambled to get themselves into for a summer clerkship. 

Michelle had the grades, had the gumption, had the sharp personality that some stuffy hotshot corporate firm would lose their minds over and some of her advisors tripped over themselves with how to not so subtly encourage her to apply for the ‘diversity and inclusion’ standards that these firms all claimed to have.

She was tacitly uninterested in making corporate law feel better about themselves, just as much as she was uninterested in having people ask if they could touch her hair for the entirety of the summer or try and give virtue signals of how aware of their privilege they were in every single conversation.

She was _especially_ uninterested in doing so all while working on making companies and people that fucked people over that much richer-- focusing her efforts instead on work that would matter. 

That work, or at least the kind like it, seemed much more likely to happen at a small firm like Nelson and Murdock-- even if the flip side was a twenty minute longer commute than she would’ve liked and a complete lack of amenities that she knows her roommates will be surely rubbing in her face.

But Michelle didn’t care about any of that, not when she has a better chance of _actually_ being a part of cases compared to running for coffee. 

She hopes so at least, putting forth her most professional smile as she passes the desk of what she presumes to be a secretary-- even if no one is there-- following after Matt into what she guesses is his office as he sits. 

“So,” Matt begins, Michelle sitting down in the chair he has across from his desk, “what brought you Nelson and Murdock?”

He sits down, Michelle taking a beat to compose herself before saying, “You’ve built a reputation of helping out those who aren’t listened to, finding people and helping justice be served, no matter the cost.”

Matt’s lips turn into something that’s not quite a smile, nodding once before saying, “And you think of yourself the same way? Ready to solve problems and change the world?”

“No,” Michelle says, seemingly surprisingly Matt as he tilts his head to the side, “World doesn’t need saving, that’s for the Avengers or whatever.”

“What do you think the world needs then, Ms. Jones?” Matt asks, Michelle thinking that this has to be the weirdest job interview she’s ever had for it to be jumping so straight to the point-- but also wondering if this was just part of the territory considering the reputation he’s made for himself as she smirks.

“A helping hand. One I hope to give someday, after I learn the skills I need to do so.”

Matt waits for a beat, lips turning up into a smile before saying, “We could always use more of those.”

Michelle doesn't know what to say to follow up, debating her options when Matt moves to stand-- Michelle watching him curiously only for her mouth to drop open a little in shock when he says, “When can you start?”

“I’m sorry?” 

“You sound honest,” Matt says as if it was completely normal to offer a job on the spot-- though if the empty and dirty looking office was any indication, maybe it _was_ normal for Nelson and Murdock, “I went over your resume and asked around--”

“You asked--”

“You could’ve had the choice of any clerkship around the city,” Matt says, his voice calm and certain even if he all but admitted that he’d looked into her. 

Fitting, Michelle thinks-- since she did the same. 

“And yet you chose here. Wanted to hear it from you myself and from what you’ve said, sounds like you’d be a great fit here.”

“What?” Michelle asks, laughing slightly at the absurdness of it all. “Just like that?”

“Just like that,” Matt says casually, tilting his head again towards the door. “Hmm.”

Michelle glances over to the door over her shoulder, wondering what it is he could possibly be waiting for when she doesn’t see anything, before looking at Matt who smiles at her.

“Monday at 9 sound good?”

Michelle huffs out a laugh.

“Yeah,” she says, “sounds great.” 

* * *

On her first full day on the job, Michelle is alone in the office. 

Not completely-- she meets a very kind, if not very frazzled Franklin Nelson who asks her to call him Foggy cause it’s easier when she first walks in. Foggy gives her a tour, one that takes all of five minutes-- spending three of those minutes describing the small but impressive array of teas that they had within the cabinets. 

It was a world away from what her roommates had already bragged about concerning office amenities but Michelle couldn’t help but think that Matt was right and it would be a perfect fit.

She has her own desk, which is more than what some of her classmates can say-- even if her desk ends up being where the secretary used to be.

“To be clear, you’re _not_ gonna be a secretary,” Foggy says, kind and effusive and someone that Michelle deems instantly likeable as he smiles, “It’s just the best space for us to communicate with you, get you in the groove of things.”

“Works perfectly, thank you,” Michelle says because it is, because she didn’t get into this for the benefits. She wants to get her hands dirty and what better place to do it than smack dab in the middle. 

What she doesn’t expect is that the “middle of things” means the “middle of nowhere”-- Foggy getting a call, swearing under his breath and then leaving-- barely remembering to say goodbye before he grabbed his jacket and left.

It’s almost five now and Michelle has spent all of her first day at her desk, eating the lunch she packed for herself and debating how early as too early to start reading ahead for her fall classes. She taps her fingers against the desk, thinking she hadn’t even had the chance to get anyone’s emails or cell numbers to try and contact them about closing up the office when a phone rings-- turning towards Foggy’s open office door and listening as the phone rings a few times before it ends. 

It’s the first call that she’s heard but it feels weird to go into his office for it, only for the phone to ring again immediately after.

Michelle waits for a beat before she decides to go for it, standing and moving towards his desk to get the phone before time runs out, grabbing it as she answers, “Nelson and Murdock.”

“Michelle!” She hears Foggy say through the other line, “awesome, I was hoping you’d answer. Hey, sorry I just kinda ditched you today. Matt and I had some--” there’s shuffling in the background, whispers of something that Michelle can’t quite hear before Foggy says, “There was a mix-up, but-- everything’s fine. I’ll be around for sure tomorrow to give you more of a plan of what we want you to be working on this summer.”

“Okay, sounds great,” Michelle says, trying to sound professional and interested as Foggy talks to someone in the background-- presumably Matt though Michelle can’t quite tell-- as he says, “I know it’s almost time, don’t worry about locking up.”

“Okay…” Michelle says, Foggy laughing on the other line.

“Really, I’ll be there maybe thirty minutes after you leave and there’s no use in keeping you there for longer than you need to. Sorry again, I’m--” there’s more shuffling, something that sounds like an alarm as Foggy sighs, “Okay I gotta go. See you tomorrow. Thanks Michelle!”

She doesn’t even get the chance to respond before the line clicks, Michelle bringing the phone down from her ear as she stares at it for a moment. 

“Thanks,” Michelle says, feeling unnerved for the first time all day. She knew that Nelson and Murdock wasn’t going to be a typical firm but she hadn’t expected this, chewing the inside of her cheek and wondering for a brief moment if it was too late to find something else only to dismiss it-- telling herself that this may have been the weirdest first day she’s had but it was superstitious to think of her first day as an omen of what was to come.

 _You got this. You got this. You got this_ , she thinks to herself before setting the phone back down on the receiver, looking forward to tomorrow and to hopefully better days.

Only for her heart to feel like it skipped a beat when she hears someone knock somewhere, hearing the window slide open as glances around Foggy’s office.

Anything’s a weapon but she has no idea where to even begin because suddenly there’s a man’s voice calling out from the office, wondering how the hell someone got into the office from the _window_ as she carefully walks towards the front.

“Matt? You here? What’s--” someone calls out, only to immediately stop-- Michelle blinking a few times in total surprise when she sees the white eyes of a mask that she’s only ever seen on television before.

It’s Spider-Man, standing like he’s been caught with his hand in the cookie jar, completely frozen as Michelle takes a step forward.

“Can I… help you?” She asks before clearing her throat, standing up a little straighter as Spider-Man just blinks before coughing.

“Hi, um-- hey, what’s--”

“Do you need Mr. Murdock-- er, Matt for something?” Michelle asks, feeling like _she’s_ the intruder for some inexplicable reason, “I can take a message?”

“Are you um-- you’re-- sorry who are you?”

Michelle smirks, eyeing Spider-Man up and down. As a rule, Michelle did _not_ care about the superhero bullshit that happened in the city. The Avengers were a mess, the X-Men kept to themselves and the rest of the low-level vigilantes that ran around the city in spandex ended up looking like they caused more trouble than what they were worth. 

To now be face to face with Spider-Man, one of the few that Michelle could instantly recognize by virtue of how long he’d been active in the city, made her mind race-- especially since she’s beginning to wonder why the hell someone she’s seen fight against aliens is looking for a random lawyer in Hell’s Kitchen. 

“Michelle,” she says, walking towards the desk and grabbing a pen and the actual yellow legal pad that someone had left behind, “I’d ask yours but…”

Spider-Man laughs, looking uneasy if not a little bit surprised from his body language. “Sure yeah, no. Um, I’m-- sorry, Michelle. Are you…”

“Working here. For the summer,” Michelle says, knowing that it was probably stupid as shit to admit that she’s working in an empty office for the summer to any man but hoping that _Spider-Man_ wouldn’t fit the stereotypical warnings she usually gives for herself. “You want me to leave a message or…?”

“No, no it’s-- it’s fine. I just thought that Matt…” Spider-Man says before clicking his tongue, shaking his head before saying, “Don’t worry about. Sorry for just uh, showing up like this.”

“It’s fine,” Michelle says, cause it is-- cause if there’s anything she’s learned from living in a city of superheroes that it’s better to just learn how to roll with the punches. “You sure you don’t want me to take a message?”

Spider-Man laughs before saying, “Tell Matt to invest in better security.”

Michelle doesn’t quite know how to answer that, only for Spider-Man to awkwardly scratch the back of his neck as he backs away towards Matt’s office. 

“Actually, you know _don’t_ tell Matt that I was here. It’s better if you just— uh, just—“

And then before Michelle even has the chance to say anything more, Spider-Man shoots her actual finger guns before walking more and leaping out the window— Michelle feeling completely bewildered as she watches him do so.

Michelle blinks, huffing out a laugh.

_What the fuck?_

* * *

The first two weeks of her time at Nelson and Murdock do get a little better, though not any less interesting. 

From the stories her roommates share, more than half of them being the glorified coffee runners that they thought they were going to be. But at least with them, Michelle gets the sense that they’re aware of what the major clients are-- what they _could_ be working on even if the most it seems they’ll get to do is know the difference between a flat white and a latte. 

In the two weeks that she’s worked at Nelson and Murdock, Michelle feels like her knowledge base is exactly where it was at the beginning. She’s done some basic filing, but she gets the distinct impression that there’s stuff that she’s missing. She’s run some internet searches that Foggy sends her but if he’s in the office, his door is closed— not so whispered yelling into the phone that Michelle doesn’t know how to make sense of.

There’s _something_ clearly going on with Matt who after that first interview has gone completely off the grid— or so it seems. Michelle gets the distinct impression that there’s something going on between Matt and Foggy, though what exactly that could be has clearly less to do with whatever case they’re not letting her in on but more of the personal variety. 

Michelle keeps Spider-Man’s appearance a secret because that’s what she does— she keeps people’s secrets. It’s been a habit that’s worked out only in her favor and one that ends up being a non-issue not only since she hasn’t seen Matt since that first day but because Spider-Man showed up again, intentionally it seems this time around right when she was about to leave on the Friday of her second week.

“Hey.”

“Shit,” Michelle says, immediately grabbing for a stapler as Spider-Man appears out of nowhere— leaning against the doorframe that leads to Matt’s office.

“Sorry for scaring you.”

“Do you ever knock or is this just part of your schtick?” Michelle asks, working hard to calm her heart rate as Spider-Man laughs.

“My schtick?”

“Gimmick. Thing. I don’t know,” she says, gesturing towards Spider-Man’s person, “showing up announced in law offices to prove that the law can't get you?”

Spider-Man laughs again, _sounding_ as if he has some smug smile underneath his mask as he shrugs. “No, more just...curious.”

“About?” Michelle asks, setting the stapler down as she walks over to her desk-- feeling a little bit better with a desk standing between them as a barrier. She looked up more about Spider-Man after their first encounter and confirmed what she’d absorbed through cultural osmosis. 

Spider-Man was probably one of the more level-headed of the superhero gang, keeping to the city despite whatever bullshit the “Fantastic Four” and the Avengers roped him into. But from all Michelle he could see, seemed like Spider-Man was one of the few who treated city-wide disasters just as seriously as he did for walking people home from work or from bars-- acting more like he was interested in saving the neighborhood than saving the world.

Michelle could appreciate that, even if the thought of having a superpowered person within arm’s length was still a little terrifying. 

“You, actually,” Spider-Man says, sounding intrigued as Michelle just stares at him. “You surprised me, the other day.”

“Okay?” Michelle deadpans, Spider-Man laughing as he unfolds his hands and stands up-- walking to sit down on one of the chairs Foggy and Matt have out for their sad excuse of a waiting room. 

“Being surprised isn’t my ‘ _thing’_ as you called it,” Spider-Man, crossing his leg and leaning back as he sits down at the chair. Michelle just stares at him as he continues, “I got this sense, for danger.”

“You think I’m dangerous?” Michelle asks, smirking as Spider-Man shakes his head.

“Clearly not, which is weird,” Spider-Man says, shooting up from the chair. 

“Why?” 

Michelle is confused but also incredibly amused, this conversation with Spider-Man being one of the more exciting things that’s happened to her this week as Spider-Man leans against the desk, “Cause you’re a stranger.”

“So are you,” Michelle says, leaning her hands forward on the desk in a mirror of his actions, “You make it a habit of dropping in on people unexpectedly?” 

“I do,” Spider-Man says before the lenses of his eyes actually _wink_ , Michelle letting out a laugh as he says, “It’s my _thing._ ”

Before Michelle can say anything further, Spider-Man turns his head as if he’s hearing something-- sighing before says, “Well, duty calls.”

He walks casually over to Matt’s office, Michelle thinking that she should probably lock the window even if it wasn’t her office to lock before Spider-Man does a little wave, “Nice seeing you, Michelle.”

Michelle waves sarcastically, bewildered as Spider-Man just laughs and leaps out the window in an action that she thinks will never get old. 

She lets out a huff before sitting back down in her chair, glancing at the time and wondering just how the hell she was supposed to explain this on her resume. 

Michelle knows something is going on at Murdock and Nelson. It's a clerkship, a summer internship at best. She should not get involved in office politics. She should not care about what's going on when her bosses leave for the night. She should _especially_ not be interested in why Spider-Man keeps showing up. 

But she does. 

Michelle’s always been very observant.

* * *

Matt, who had all but disappeared for two weeks, shows up in the middle of her third— without warning and without a word to where he had been.

 _Something_ clearly had gone on with him, just as it was becoming abundantly clear that whatever thing was going on between Foggy and Matt went far beyond the professional.

She could see it in the way Foggy would hover after Matt, not quite helping him with things but the way his eyes would travel over him— as if looking for something that he was hoping he would and wouldn’t find, even if Michelle wasn’t sure what it could be.

When Michelle was young, her curiosity had gotten the better of her but now she waited— collecting as much information as she possibly could before she made any kind of conclusions. 

What she had so had so far was some assumptions, theories that she didn’t have enough information to support but enough to keep her busy as she typed up what felt like meaningless reports for how little either Matt or Foggy seemed to attend court in the short time she had been there. 

Theory 1 was that Nelson and Murdock were a front for something else entirely, though _what_ she wasn’t clear and doubtful that it was anything illegal since the very public stories of what they had done for Claire Temple seemed diametrically opposed for trying to avoid the spotlight. 

Theory 2 was that Nelson and Murdock weren’t a front but rather a skeleton crew dedicated to helping _superheroes_ — the appearance of Spider-Man in the office and his clear familiarity with Matt at the very least showing that there was more under the surface, a mystery she hadn’t cracked.

Theory 3 was the most ridiculous, that maybe Foggy or Matt themselves were directly involved with superheroes— something she wants to dismiss and yet can’t considering the information that she knows after three weeks of observing Matt and Foggy in their own habitat _and_ the ever present knowledge that Spider-Man, while a vigilante, hadn’t ever been in any real legal trouble save for whatever the Bugle liked to claim— that familiarity making a lot more logical sense if Matt or Foggy were somehow _directly_ connected.

Michelle didn’t know but she was observant, filing it away in her mind for no other reason than she was curious to know as she completed whatever tasks they had for her— getting the sense that they were building towards _something_ even if Michelle wasn’t sure what it is.

She keeps it to herself, just as she keeps the alleged secrets— mulling it over and over in her mind. It wasn’t the summer clerkship she’d anticipated but at least it wasn’t boring, filing away information in her mind as she filed away dates into an excel she wasn’t sure what created for any other purpose than to give her something to do. 

* * *

One month and three days into her clerkship, someone follows her home.

That someone being Spider-Man, Michelle tensing for a moment when she feels someone land on the rooftop behind her— a prickle of fear at someone coming up to her without her knowing before a familiar voice asks, “You got a death wish or something?”

“What?” She asks, bundling her jacket closer to her chest as she looks over shoulder and sees Spider-Man, his hand extended to her and walking forward carefully.

“You are really, _really_ close to the edge there. Not gonna lie, I’d feel a lot better if you were probably about… five feet further away.”

Michelle snorts, shaking her head as she looks back out over the city line— holding her own thermos of tea in a thermos closer to her chest as she says, “It’s a good thing it’s not about what _you_ feel. I’m off the clock, Spider-Man.”

“Yeah, I know. Stopped by the office and you weren’t there so…” Spider-Man says, Michelle glancing back over to him.

“So what? You stalked me? How did you even—“

“I’m not _stalking_ you,” Spider-Man sputters out, Michelle feeling a thrill at how completely off balance an actual superhero is acting towards her right now as he says, “you just never came back to the office today after lunch so—“

“You’re _spying_ on me now?” Michelle asks, feeling that rush of fear once again at the reminder that for as much as she “knows” Spider-Man publicly that she really doesn’t know anything about the _man_ part of him at all.

“No! No, not—“ Spider-Man groans, putting his head in his hands as he mutters something that almost sounds like, “This is not how I wanted this to go.”

“What?”

“Nothing. Noth— I’m not stalking you or spying on you. I was just… worried,” Spider-Man says after a beat, bringing his hands down, “you have a particular routine and you just… kinda messed with it.”

“If you’re trying to _not_ sound creepy, then you’re doing a terrible job for noticing what I do and don’t do,” Michelle says, mostly joking since she likes to believe she has a sense for these things— feeling nothing in her gut to warn her about Spider-Man but a slight twinge of curiosity that he was so interested. 

“Sorry.”

“You apologize a lot,” Michelle says, Spider-Man laughing as he nods.

“Yeah, got a lot of practice.”

They fall into an awkward silence, if only because Spider-Man looks like he’s ten seconds away from jumping off the rooftop when she says, “So why me?”

“Huh?” Spider-Man asks as Michelle squints at him.

“Why are you so obsessed with me?”

“I’m not obsessed with you,” Spider-Man laughs, some of the tension leaving his shoulders as he slowly walks towards her— motioning to the space on the rooftop beside her. Michelle nods in acceptance, Spider-Man moving to sit beside her as he says, “I’m just observant.”

“And what have you observed?” Michelle asks, wondering if she should be creeped out or flattered to have gotten the attention of a superhero.

Spider-Man twiddles his hands together, laughing as he says, “You don’t uh, you don’t set off my sense for danger.”

“Okay,” Michelle says, because it still doesn’t make any sense to her as he continues, “You surprised me and I don’t— I don’t get surprised.”

“So, I startled you once and now you can’t get over it?” She asks, Spider-Man laughing as she grins.

“I guess, if you want to put it that way.”

He looks back over to her, seeing her reflection from the white eyes of his mask as he says, “You’re something else, Michelle. I can’t figure you out.”

Michelle debates something for a second, going with her gut before she says, “MJ.”

“Huh?”

“If you’re gonna stick around,” she says, feeling her heart rate start to quicken as she smiles, “My friends call me MJ.”

“Are we friends?” Spider-Man asks, hearing the smile in his voice as she laughs— extending her hand out to him.

Spider-Man takes it, Michelle feeling something flutter in her gut as she shakes his hand firmly.

“We can be, if you want,” she says before letting his hand go, feeling like a live wire had been set off in her insides for reasons she doesn’t want to dwell on. “So you can stop the whole ‘following me around in broad daylight’ thing you got going on.”

Spider-Man has the decency to look ashamed, even through the mask as he scratches the back of his neck and says, “Sorry, that’s— I know that’s really creepy.”

“It is,” Michelle says, because superhero or not there have to be some kind of boundaries, “but I’ll let it slide.”

She stares at him, nodding her head in his direction, “This time.”

He puts his hands up in surrender, hearing the smile on his face as he says, “I’ll keep myself in check.”

“You better,” Michelle says with a smile, Spider-Man winking at her again through the mask.

“For you, MJ,” Spider-Man says, Michelle hating how much it thrills her to hear him refer to her as a nickname that only a few ever have before, “I will.”

Michelle feels like she’s holding her breath, her reflection still mirrored back at her as Spider-Man faces her. 

“You can count on it.”

* * *

“Good morning, Michelle.”

“Morning,” she says, watching as Matt closes the door behind him— holding a box in one hand. “Can I help you with—“

“I got it,” he says quickly, almost bashfully if Michelle had it right, making his way to the small kitchenette in the office as Michelle watched him.

He was shuffling around there, opening and closing cabinets for a full fifteen minutes as Michelle kept herself at her desk— debating how much her curiosity could get the better of her when Matt finally calls out, “Michelle, could you come in here please?”

She does, wondering for a frightening second if she was right about Matt being enhanced like Spider-Man and could actually hear her thoughts— quickly dismissing that when she walks to the kitchen and asks, “What’s up?”

“Can you… make sure this is all in the right space?” He asks, gesturing towards the open cabinets in front of her.

Michelle takes a step forward, eyes widening when she sees the sheer volume of tea that’s now been placed— even more variety and with more stock than she’d ever seen since she’s been in the office.

“Foggy’s the tea drinker,” Matt says as Michelle glances to him, seeing the faint smile on his face, “he’s the one who usually has a handle on all of this but I thought this would…” 

He trails off, clicking his tongue as Michelle watches him carefully— looking for some kind of clue in his facial expression as Matt says, “I just want to be sure everything looks as if it’s where it should be.”

Michelle smiles, nodding before she reminds herself to verbally acknowledge him and says, “Yeah, it’s— a lot of tea.”

Matt laughs, a harsh rough sound as Michelle moves to close them. 

“It looks nice,” she says, Matt smiling at her as he grips his cane. 

“Thank you. I— I’m sorry that I haven’t been around as much for your first month with us.”

Matt doesn’t offer any other explanation or reason and Michelle doesn’t ask for one, smirking as she says, “It’s fine.”

“You’ve been a big help, with everything. Thank you,” he says, Michelle really doubting that since the most productive thing she feels she’s done is send an email to another attorney without any idea if Foggy even made the meeting. 

The fact that she ended up feeling more like a secretary than a law clerk wasn’t lost on her but it was the mystery that kept her going, shrugging before saying, “Thanks for taking me on.”

Matt waits for a beat before smiling, Michelle getting the distinct impression that she had passed some kind of test. 

“Knew you’d be a good fit,” Matt says with some finality, walking to his office and leaving Michelle more confused and more intrigued as she watches him do so.

There was something going on at Nelson and Murdock.

Michelle was going to figure it out. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love it when people scream at me in the comments. Come hang out with me on [tumblr](https://pursue-solitude.tumblr.com)


End file.
